Ruleta Rusa
by LadyRochu
Summary: Durante una gélida noche en Moscú, los enemigos finalmente habían dado con el único punto débil del general Iván. /Pareja: RusiaxChina/


_Todo destruido, azotado y devastado por la guerra, era él único paisaje visible por las ventanas de aquel taxi._

El ruso mira con melancolía como se pasean por las antiguamente majestuosas calles de Moscú, aquellas que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, ennegrecidas por el conflicto y la hambruna... aquellas que habían representado casi toda su vida... devastadas, ese, ¡ese mismo era el motivo!, el motivo por el cual había entrado al ejército en primer lugar, para enorgullecer a su nación, aportar algo positivo a la sociedad.

Pero fue cuando lo supo, que la violencia... solo trae destrucción consigo.

Y gracias a su puesto de alto mando, como general, era más que consciente de esto, lo había vivido en carne propia.

Era su culpa, de él y de nadie más.

Unas cuadras antes de la dirección pedida, Iván siente como su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho, la angustia se hace presente en cada fibra de su cuerpo, tanto angustia como culpabilidad se arraigan en su pecho.

El auto detiene su recorrido.

Iván paga, dándole las gracias al conductor, se baja con serenidad, sintiendo el gélido clima de su nación azotar su cuerpo sin mostrar piedad alguna. Empieza a caminar.

Lento... muy lento, no les dejes sospechar.

Entonces cuando el auto se pierde de su vista, corre, con inmenso agite, con desespero, sintiendo su pulso acelerar y el aire comenzando a faltar en sus pulmones.

Tal y como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Porque así lo era.

En uno que otro momento su gorra, aquella que complementaba su uniforme, cae hacia las húmedas y desoladas calles que transitaba, pero el ruso hace caso omiso, solo quiere llegar a su destino antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al estar frente a frente con la dirección marcada, toma aire tratando de recuperar fuerzas, luego de cinco minutos continuos de trote intenso.

Una enorme puerta de metal frente a él.

Orgulloso estaba de decir que muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido miedo... pero todas aquellas si quiera se comparaban a la magnitud de ese sentimiento contenida en su cuerpo en ese momento.

Baja la vista hacia su reloj.

9:23pm

Estaba temprano.

Y sin dudarlo da dos toques a la puerta con su puño, esperando que todo aquello dicho en ese comunicado no se tratase más que de una vil mentira.

La puerta se abre por sí sola, generando un irritante sonido a su paso, lentamente, dejando expectante al ruso quien da un paso hacia el frente.

Algo parecido a un almacén, cajas por doquier, más un escritorio y una silla en el centro de la sala, papeles, entre otras cosas más que la escasa y tenue luz amarillenta de un bombillo justo frente al escritorio no da lugar a ser vistas.

Iván traga en seco, sin duda alguna, aquel ambiente le erizaba el vello.

Pero no hay nadie a la vista.

Entonces otra luz se enciende, unos metros más atrás del escritorio.

El euro-asiático mira con horror.

Su mayor tesoro, la persona que más había amado en su vidasentada, amarrada y amordazada.

Lo mira por unos segundos sin reaccionar o sabes qué sentir, ¿sería él?, o es que... ¿aquello no era más que un engaño?, era difícil de creer que aquello fuese mentira, tal parecía que incluso vestía las mismas prendas con las cuales le había visto el día anterior.

Entonces el asiático parece reaccionar, levanta la vista, dejando ver su rostro claro, ojos miel y cabello desordenado, con apariencia cansada, más un golpe en su mejilla, haciendo que parte de la misma enrojeciera.

Al encontrarse con la mirada parece asustado.

—¡Yao!—Grita con desespero.

Su corazón sólo pedía correr hacia él, desatarlo, pedir perdón de rodillas y besar sus manos tantas veces como fueran necesarias hasta que todo rastro de maltrato no fuese más que un amargo recuerdo.

Pero el asiático empieza a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al momento, reflejando el más puro pavor en su rostro, casi como si pidiera a gritos que diera media vuelta y se fuera lo más lejos posible.

En cambio Iván solo siente su sangre hervir en cólera, nada más el hecho de que alguien llegase a poner sus manos sobre el amor de su vida le hacía rabiar, más aún si le habían maltratado o herido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia donde Yao.

Pero algo lo detiene.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras percibe el sonido de un arma cargándose.

Voltea hacia su izquierda... Y efectivamente era así.

Un arma apuntaba a la cabeza del chino, quien no hacía más que temblar.

Iván detiene sus pasos al instante, siente como su corazón se detiene y el miedo se arraiga en todo su ser, entonces voltea hacia la persona que sostiene el arma.

Allan Jones, aquel americano de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos era el culpable de todo.

Iván frunce el ceño, mirándolo con rabia, descuartizándolo tan solo con la vista, mientras que el estadounidense solo sonríe con descaro.

—Baja el arma—Habla con autoridad y odio, mientras mira de forma despectiva a Allan.

Por su parte el americano ríe, una risa ácida que taladraba sus oídos.

Entonces la puerta tras él se cierra.

—Dada la situación no estás en lugar de darme órdenes, ¿no crees?—Al terminar su frase acerca el arma al asiático, pegándola contra su sien.

El ruso traga en seco, sin voltear su rostro observa de reojo hacia la puerta, un hombre rubio, con el pelo enmarañado y mirada melancólica estaba recostado de ella, sosteniendo un arma de alto calibre entre sus manos, ante esto siente un vacío en su estómago.

Nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida... mucho más que el simple miedo a la muerte.

Luego de pensarlo varias veces, analizando las posibilidades de salir victorioso ante aquella situación mira al asiático, quien no presentaba ningún otro daño físico, entonces se decide a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Su voz sale lentamente.

Nada más esas cuatro palabras habían sido su condena, tan solo esto afirmaba que tenían a la persona correcta... tenían su única debilidad.

Allan ensancha su sonrisa.

— ¡Ey Rylei!—Tras decir esto mira hacia atrás—, parece que la información era cierta, ¿eh?

Una persona sale a paso lento, hasta donde la tenue luz le llega a iluminar por completo, cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta, una barba de pocas semanas y de ojos violetas, más un par de ojeras bajo los mismos.

Su expresión no muestra emoción alguna.

—Tienes que hacer algo con ese ego tuyo Allan—Se cruza de brazos, su voz sale tal cual como si estuviese escupiendo su rostro a medida que hablaba.

El moreno bufa.

—Aguafiestas...—Murmura.

De momento regresa su atención hasta su objetivo, pasea su vista por todo el cuerpo del asiático.

—Menuda joyita tienes aquí...—Dice, mientras pasa el arma de su sien hasta sus mejillas y barbilla, casi como si le estuviera acariciando—Tal parece que aquellos rumores de que tenías algo con los asiáticos eran ciertos...

Yao voltea, apretando los ojos, rechazando así su cuerpo cuan desagradable tacto.

—No lo vuelvas a tocar—Esta vez el aborrecimiento deslumbra ante cada palabra, sus ojos se ven oscurecidos ante la rabia contenida en él, quería matar a aquel tipo con sus propias manos, verle sufrir y rogar por su vida... pero... más importante era sacar a Yao intacto de aquella situación.

Por su mente pasan varias cosas... ¿cómo es que le habían descubierto en primer lugar?, siempre fue muy precavido con su relación con el asiático, cuando la homosexualidad estaba muy mal vista en aquel momento, más en ese país, y como General del ejercito no podía darse el gusto de un escándalo, pero... todo aquello desaparecía de su mente cuando estaba con su pequeño girasol, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían por completo, casi como si en el universo solo existiesen ellos dos...

Cuando miraba a sus ojos veía paz, veía el sol resplandecer, la guerra y el conflicto eran un escenario totalmente ajeno a los ojos de Yao.

—Vaya temperamento—Se lamenta fingidamente.

El ruso termina por ceder, sin ver ninguna otra opción.

— ¿Es información lo que buscas?

Aquel comentario parece captar la atención del americano, quien mira a Iván con curiosidad más un poco de gracia.

—Que inocente—Ríe un poco—, entre tú y nos, información tenemos de sobra, pero... —Hace una leve pausa, mirando de arriba abajo al soviético—antes de seguir con nuestra amistosa charla... Suelta el arma, ahora.

El ruso le mira con extrañeza, antes de decidirse a hablar, pero se ve interrumpido.

—Y no me vengas con "¿Qué arma?" ¿Me estás tomando por imbécil?, suéltala y tírala al piso ahora mismo, o despídete de tu juguetito.

Luego de un instante incrédulo ante la perspicacia del americano, pasa su mano por su abrigo, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, hasta dar con un revolver, el deja en el suelo pausadamente.

—Patéala hacia acá.

Y así lo hace, sin protestar, acatando sus órdenes, hiriendo su orgullo.

Entonces Allan sonríe de nuevo.

— ¿Ves?, ya nos entendemos—Su expresión se torna seria—. Como te decía, conseguir información es demasiado fácil, lo que quiero, o... queremos—Entonces apunta su arma hacia el frente, directo entre los ojos del ruso— es acabar con la cabecilla de las tropas del ejército, contar con una bonita victoria, en este caso, tú.

El ruso traga en seco, bien sabía que aquel momento terminaría por llegar, pero...

Voltea de nuevo a Yao, quien le mira con tristeza, más sus grandes ojos ámbar opacados por las lágrimas, el ruso le sonríe por un instante, tratando de darle apoyo y decir que todo saldría bien sin palabras de por medio, para luego mirar con total seriedad al americano.

— ¿Y él?

—Bueno, después de matarte también le tendremos que matar, luego de ver nuestros rostros es imposible dejarle salir de aquí con vida.

—Eso no era parte del plan—Esta vez quien habla es Riley, mirando en forma despectiva a su hermano, mostrando por primera vez expresión alguna.

— ¡Oh vamos!, tú cállate Riley.

—Por favor... —Se obliga a decir—Mátame a mi, pero déjalo libre.

Yao baja la cabeza, negando, la impotencia lo consume, impotencia ante su inútil presencia en ese momento, no era más que una damisela en apuros, poniendo a la persona la única persona que había amado y lo había amado en peligro, ¿quién era él para causar aquello?, ¿quién era él para llevar todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros?, no era más que un gran problema, una gran carga, como siempre... Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

El americano vuelve su atención hacia Iván.

—Jaja, ¿por favor?

—Allan, déjate de payasadas y mátalo de una vez—Escupe el rubio recostado de la puerta, con un marcado acento francés, interviniendo por primera vez.

Allan solo lo mira con desprecio, ¡vaya que sus compañeros le hacían quedar como idiota!

—De acuerdo, hagamos algo— baja el arma—, tal parece que me siento de muy buen humor para tu fortuna, así que... me apetece jugar.

Entonces una torcida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Con una mano le hace un gesto al ruso, diciéndole que se siente en la silla frente al escritorio.

Iván le mira con desconfianza un par de segundos, pero termina por aceptar y ejecutar aquella acción.

A paso lento camina hacia el sitio señalado y se sienta.

Por su parte el americano le hace una señal con el cuello a Riley, para que se coloque en su actual posición custodiando al rehén, acto seguido se coloca frente a Iván, sentándose en la silla del frente.

Luego de asegurar que el canadiense siguiera sus órdenes voltea hacia el euro-asiático.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?—Pregunta el francés.

—Yo sé lo que hago—Responde a secas.

Entonces toma su arma, un revolver y aun sosteniéndolo lo coloca frente la vista del ruso.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Iván solo se limita a asentir con tristeza.

 _Revolver Nagant M1885_

La pura muestra de la traición de sus hombres, el simple hecho de que aquel arma terminase en sus manos.

Pues era el arma estándar del ejército ruso en ese momento.

Iván sintió un puñal atravesar su espalda.

—Bien, entonces, como estamos en el gran nación de Rusia quiero rendirle tributos, jugando algo local—Hace una pequeña pausa, formando suspenso—. La ruleta rusa.

El ruso frunce el ceño, las ganas de arrancarle con sus propias manos los ojos al moreno van en incremento.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no accedo?

—Sólo acelerarás tu muerte—Sonríe con picardía.

—Entiendo.

—Es muy simple, si ganas eres libre de irte junto con tu amante, pero si pierdes... aún puedo prometerte que le dejaré vivir.

El ruso asiente con desconfianza.

— ¿Puedo hablar con él antes?

—Hmm... tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor—Voltea hacia el canadiense—, quítale la mordaza un momento.

El canadiense sigue su petición al pie de la letra.

Tras liberar la venda con la que estaba amordazado deja ver un par de líneas rojas tras las mismas, había sido ajustada despiadadamente.

—I-ivan... —Solloza con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—Por favor, n-no lo hagas aru... Recuerda l-lo que me prometiste...

El chino suplica con los ojos entrecerrados, no quería que se arriesgase por él, ¡no lo quería!, ya verían una forma de salir de esta... sin tener que arriesgar su propia vida, porque sin él... sin la presencia de Iván... él no era nadie.

"... Toda la vida si es necesario..."

Al escuchar la voz de Yao el pecho de Iván se inunda en melancolía, ver a su pequeño asiático tan frágil, hacía que se sintiera el mayor monstruo despiadado, tan solo quería acercarse a él, limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y decirle que todo estaría bien, bien sabido era que hacerle pasar por aquella situación le dolía en lo más profundo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto... _Ya tebya lyublyu..._

—Suficiente—Ordena el americano asqueado ante tal muestra de afecto.

El canadiense toma la mordaza y la coloca en su sitio.

— ¡No!, no por favor, ¡Iván!, i— su voz sale con desespero mientras agita su cuerpo, tratando de soltarse de las ataduras, hasta que sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por la mordaza.

Entonces el ruso vuelve su vista hacia el frente, con autentica determinación reflejada en su rostro.

—Bien, linda escena, pero demasiado emotiva para mi gusto—Arruga la nariz—, ¿entonces?—dice cargado de desasosiego.

—Acepto—Su voz sale decidida, bien sabido que habría dado su vida si así fuese necesario para librar a Yao de aquella situación, más aún en irónica contradicción hacerlo testigo de su propia muerte, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Perfecto—Sonríe complacido.

El americano toma su revolver, abriéndolo y sacando todas las balas del mismo, las cuales quedan regadas por el escritorio con descuido, delicadamente toma una en las manos, ahora tratándola como si valiera su peso en oro y la coloca en el arma, para luego girar el cilindro muy rápidamente y cerrarlo.

—Si te vas a matar, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Amelia?—Pregunta el francés con cierto desinterés por la vida de su colega.

El americano suelta una pequeña risa.

—No me apetece morir hoy.

Entonces levanta el revolver.

—Ya que yo soy el anfitrión empezaré.

Lo coloca en su sien y dispara, sin tensión, sin miedo, sin titubear, tal cual como si tuviese certeza de que saldría intacto.

Y así lo es, el arma suelta un pequeño chasquido.

Allan suelta una gran y resonora carcajada.

— ¡Hermano!, como amo a los juegos rusos.

Coloca el revolver en el escritorio.

—Tu turno.

Iván lo toma, por un instante pasa por su mente la idea de disparar hacia Allan y huir... pero tan rápido como la formula la descarta, sabiendo que cualquier posibilidad de falla era inaceptable si eso ponía en riesgo la vida de Yao, a quien mira por un instante.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado Iván...

El ruso vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, coloca el arma en su sien, pegando la punta metálica y fría de sí.

Traga en seco... cierra los ojos.

Y dispara.

Pero nada sucede, aquel disparo no era el que contenía la bala.

Allan enarca una ceja, mientras Iván deja el arma en su sitio.

—Vaya suerte.

Entonces vuelve a cargar el revolver el sus manos, esta vez nervioso, teniendo en cuenta de que sus probabilidades de morir acababan de aumentar.

 _1/4_

Y sin titubear, mirando desafiante al ruso, dispara...

Al escuchar aquel sonido del revolver no ríe.

Esta vez no ríe, ahora su vida estaba auténticamente en riesgo.

Iván siente su alma abandonar su cuerpo por un instante, mas no lo demuestra.

Entonces voltea hacia Yao... dándole una ahora una larga y última mirada, tal y como si fuera la última que le daría en su vida, aún había tantas cosas que no le había dicho...

Pero solo gesticula un pequeño "Te amo" con los labios, a lo cual el chino cierra sus ojos, con fuerza, para abrirlos nuevamente y negar, en un último intento por hacerle entrar en razón.

"¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?", se pregunta una y otra vez.

En un instante podía perder a quien más amaba en el mundo, por un descuido, un simple descuido que regresaba para arrebatarle de las manos la cosa más importante en su vida.

El ruso solo lo mira con melancolía.

Quizá en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar...

Suspira.

Para luego sostener el arma nuevamente, con las manos frías, aún estando enguantadas.

Cierra los ojos... la imagen de Yao era la última que quería ver.

Entonces, voltea hacia Allan sin verlo.

Y jala el gatillo.

 _Lo siento tanto, tanto..._

 **N/a: Heya!, esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta página, y estoy muy segura de que es muy probable que nadie lo lea, pero… quien no arriesga no gana(?) x'D**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Allan: 2p!EstadosUnidos  
Francois: 2p!Francia  
Riley: 2p!Canadá. **

**Esto lo escribí a principios del año pasado y pese a tener varias correcciones continúa con errores, así que me disculpo ^-^  
No debo explicar el final, ¿a que si? Dskjfg  
El mi otro perfil el final es distinto, pero aquí prefiero dejarlo de este modo…  
Si alguien lee esto me haría muy muy feliz que me dejara su opinión, algún consejo… ¡Todo será bienvenido!  
**


End file.
